<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomoe’s Room by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602711">Tomoe’s Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru shows Chibi-Usa a special room her father built long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomoe’s Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru switches on the lights to reveal a large, movie screen with rows of foldout seats. The bubblepink-haired Chibi-Usa gasps from seeing such a remarkable sight. </p><p>
  <i>“You got your very own movie theater?!”</i>
</p><p>“A room my father built before my mother passed away,” Hotaru explains, leading the small guardian down a narrow set of carpet steps. She then gestures for Chibi-Usa to sit anywhere she wants. The girl runs right over to the fourth seat in the first row and throws herself back with both feet sticking in the air. Hotaru carefully sits beside her and takes a remote out from the side pocket of her maroon cardigan sweater. She presses a button and makes the screen project a Japanese kids’ show featuring barn animals. </p><p>“Oh! I love this show! Do you own the whole series?” Chibi-Usa claps her hands, excitedly.</p><p>“All thirteen of them,” Hotaru smiles, watching Chibi-Usa kick her ballet flat shoes with stars in her eyes. The child begins to sing along with the cartoon head of a sheep bouncing to each word in the verse. </p><p>“You’re a good singer, Chibi-Usa,” Hotaru comments later. </p><p>“Thanks! I get it from Mommy Ikuko! Usagi can’t sing at all! She’s tone deaf! But don’t tell her I said that!” Chibi-Usa rambles, making Hotaru laugh. “You should bring the others here! We could all have popcorn and watch Barn Brigade together!”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful, but I don’t think they would want to come. Our movie room is old and creepy. The other girls wouldn’t really care for it.”</p><p>“You can’t think like that, Hotaru! It can’t hurt to try!” Chibi-Usa exclaims. </p><p>The dark haired sailor guardian nodded. She knew deep down that the Chibi-Moon sailor was right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>